


Fucking Perfection.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Fondling, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: I wrote this at 03:00a.m. when I couldn't sleep and had Hannibal smut on my mind.Enjoy please don't comment if it's pointless criticism, it's just a quickly done fic.Without Beta.





	Fucking Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 03:00a.m. when I couldn't sleep and had Hannibal smut on my mind.
> 
> Enjoy please don't comment if it's pointless criticism, it's just a quickly done fic.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

I stand at the foot of his bed, nervous as I look at the deep blacks and reds of his covers. I can hear him in the adjoining bathroom, but I don't focus on any of the sounds, I just know he's there.

I'm nervous engery and shaky hands. I wasn't nervous about what we were going to do. I wasn't scared of how he'd react to my body. I was excited. I thought briefly that maybe I should have taken my boxers off but my thoughts were interrupted by his presence.

My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him pad almost silently to me, his hands large and light on my bare skin, his lips quickly following as they placed chaste kisses over my neck and shoulders.

Delicate and methodical as I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He calmed my nerves while making my stomach knit tightly together.

"Are you ready?" His voice is like honey slipping down my back, his lips don't leave my flesh and I shiver as goosebumps raise over my skin and my already erect nipples tighten with anticipation.

"Yes." I murmur, eyes squeezed shut as I feel his hands roam my bare body, methodical as he grazes all the places he knows I crave for his touch.

He makes me moan with the smallest of touches and I can't believe how lucky I am to have such a man so devoted to me.

I let my body lean into his the longer he explores and caresses my flesh. I melt beneath him. Become his clay to mould.

"I need you to tell me if it's too much," soft words are matched with softer touches, all until his fingers are on the waitsband of my boxers and his lips are resting on my jugular.

I moan as his teeth scrape my flesh for the first time. Suckling on my soft skin as air hits my previously hidden flesh. The sensations make me dizzy and I feel his lips smirk over my flesh, where a fresh bruise is promised to blossom in the next few hours.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop if you dont." He confesses as his fongues traces my skin and there's something desperate in the way he talks, I nodded and turn to face him for the first time.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight I meet with. There's something so forbidden in the way that he looks, something that makes my skin itch for him and chest heave.

He's tight muscle and delicate flesh, strong stature with intricacies of a ballerina. Mangled scars of flesh and smooth untouched skin.

He's endlessly contradicting.

He's mine.

We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. We're close enough that our breath mixes with one another's and we can feel each other's body heat. His fingers return to my waistband I put mine in his hair.

It's velvet and warm beneath and I can't help but to tug him by the hair into a kiss. We're uncontrollled when our lips touch.

We share passion and saliva. My moans mix with the deep rumbles he murmurs against my lips. My stomach twists when I feel his fingers drag over the front of my boxers. Whining when he grips what he had been searching for.

I'm exposed to him as he begins tugging, soft and slow, showing me the way as I cling tighter to his hair and deepen our kiss.

I'm shamelessly desperate for everything he has to give me and he is generous in his gifts.

He kisses and pumps my penis for several long moments and I'm content to stay like this for the rest of my life. I whine louder and more wantonly when he finally pulls back, a thick trail of saliva is shared between us when he does but I can't find it in me to be embarrassed by it.

He smirks and lays one more dominating kiss to my lips before he sinks to his knees before me and pulls my boxers to my angles.

He's face-to-face with my errect penis and I've never felt more vulnerable in all my life, I gaze down at him as he takes in the organ only inches from his face.

I'm not massive, but I'm by no means small, I curve slightly in the middle and my head is slightly too wide to fit my girth but he doesn't appear phased by these details.

He blows cool air on my head and looks up at me when he feels me shudder and hears my moan.

"You're gorgeous." His words make my cheeks burn and knees feel weak, I want to respond, tell him he's just as gorgeous, if not more so, but instead the words die on my tongue and all that escapes are high pitches whines and strangled gasps as his mouth wraps tightly around my penis and he begins to suckle.

I dig my fingers into his air and half push half tug him as I try to acclimatise to the sensations coursing through my body. I squeeze my eyes shut when his teeth graze my flesh and his tongue presses against the underside of my pulsing penis.

He chokes and slurps when I push him down quickly, until he's swallowed the entirety of my lengthy and has his nose buried into my pubic hair. I don't think about what I'm doing just how it feels.

And it feels fucking fantastic! I grunt as his suckling becomes harder and his fingers are suddenly on my tightly drawn up balls, I'm on the edges of my first orgasm and I want to warn him but I can't get the words out.

He knows though, he knows my body and the signs well enough but instead of pulling back, releasing me, he sucks harder, squeezes my balls in just the right way and makes the kind of needy whines I'd only dreamed of hearing from his lips.

I orgasm, fucking his mouth with abandon as I see stars and cry out with ecstasy as I spill deep into his mouth and coat his throat with my seed.

I'm a shaking mess by the time I've finished and he's released me from his hold, I sob as I sink into his arms.

"There we go, there we go." He coos so gently into my ear that I feel as if I could listen to nothing other than his voice and never get tired of it. He lays me down on the bed and kisses my flushed flesh.

Trailing all over my body, over my belly down each thigh and over each foot, I'm shaking and tingling by the time he's worked his way back up to my mouth.

My stomach aches for something I don't understand, my legs feel like jelly but I'm hard, again.

I whimper when he touches me, gently fingers massaging my wet head but it's too much.

"Hannibal-" I start but break or into a whine when he pinches my head, sucking a fresh bruise into my collarbone as he does and I'm silent and a slave to the pleasure, although there's pain with it.

"I'm going to look after you." He promises, voice gravelly and possessive as he continues massaging until I'm hard and leaking precum which he rubs down over the rest of my penis. I whimper when he moves down enough to fondle my balls.

I move to grab his hand but he's quick and stops me with his hand, he pulls my wrist above my head and continues his ministrations without the risk of being interrupted.

I whimper and squirm beneath him as I'm brought to my second completion by his skilful hand, I squirt thick ropes of cum over his hand and my belly, it's hot and sticky and I whimper from the pain of a second orgasm so close after my first.

"You're doing so well, baby boy. I'm so proud of you." He coos into my ear proudly as he massages the sticky goo into my belly, making me squirm and moan as his lips move to mine.

"Daddy!" I whine when I feel his fingers slip to my arse, prodding into my hole without warning.

He swallows my whines with passionate kisses and distracting nips and sucks as I feel his finger enter my tight hole. I whimper against his mouth as my eyes water and back arches away from him.

He holds me down though and promises it'll feel good soon, I believe him and try to relax like he tells me to, his finger massages deeper and deeper until I feel him start with a second.

"Good boy, taking daddy's fingers." He praises sweetly against my lips as I cry at the intrusion, trying to get away but being held down by Hannibal's calming hand on my belly.

We continue on like this until he has three fingers buried deep inside my arse and I'm completely hard again, he wriggles around and kisses me until he decides it's time. Until I'm ready.

I whimper and whine and squirm against him as he retracts his fingers, his lips are soothing against mine. He lays possessive kisses down my throat and suckles on my Adam's apple, my penis twitches painfully, everything's overwhelming and I can't focus on any one thing he's doing to me.

"I'm here." Hannibal assures huskily into my ear as he adjusts our bodies and I feel _him_ against my arse, I gasp and shiver at the sensation.

He's solid, like rock, wet and _big_ and it intimidates and excites me all in one.

I'm not small but I feel small when he presses his leaking head against my puckered ring of muscle. I cry when the first burn starts and he presses in, his hands hold me down at my hips and he swears as he sinks in.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckkk!" I can't breathe. I can't move. I move forwards and he slips out and starts again, I move back he sinks in faster than I can handle.

It burns and I feel stuffed full even with only his head pushed in.

"God! Ugggh!" Hannibal rolls us when I don't stop moving, don't stop crying. I'm on my belly, cock hard and weeping between my belly and the soft mattress, Hannibal's on top of me, surrounding me, hot and heavy. I whimper as he starts to push in at a steadier pace.

"Han-!" I try but choke when I feel him bottom out and we're still, our pants fill the room for several minutes before I'm adjusted to the fit of Hannibal.

I'm stuffed, he's hot and _huge_ inside of me and he starts to move and it burns and it's wet, I grunt as Hannibal pushes back in the inch he pulled out.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Hannibal grows low in my ear as he rocks his hips and kisses my neck and jaw.

"I'm going to start to move now." He warns kissing me a final time before I'm gasping and whining again as he starts to fuck me.

I'm overwhelmed again, immediately, he's rough and dominating. He pulls out and slams in and the room drowns with my cries and skin slapping on skin.

I'm overstimulated and my cock weeps red against the friction of being fucked into the mattress, his hand grips my hip and the other slips beneath me and fondles my painful balls.

He fucks harder and squeezes harder and I howl. I'm in pain but there's pleasure also, white hot and sweet as I cum all over the bed, I'm sticky again and wet mixes with dry as my arse is rammed full of Hannibal one last time before he's bottomed out and cumming.

He sucks on my flesh as he pumps rope after rope into my arse, my belly feels stuffed the longer it continues.

I'm dizzy and unable to move when Hannibal's finally done. Finally empty and rolls over me, panting and groaning as I'm empty and feel his cum start to gush out of my arse, I whimper at the sensations.

"You're so perfect." Hannibal says, voice gravel and loud as he lays a kiss on my temple, rolling us so I lay on his body, smearing the drying cum on his stomach as I do.

"I love you." I murmur, too overwhelmed for anything else, he smirks down at me and lays a kiss on my lips.

Chaste, loving and soft.

"Fucking perfection." And we drift off, exhausted and filthy.


End file.
